All of Baekhyun
by homoluya
Summary: "Maaf, dia lebih membutuhkanmu. Lagi pula hubungan ini memang tidak ada yang tau bukan? Aku mohon Chanyeol, demi aku" -Baekhyun. "Baik, ini kan yang kau inginkan? Aku harap kau tidak menyesalinya nanti" -Chanyeol.
1. Cuplikan

Title : All Of Baekhyun Cuplikan

Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, Kim Jongdae, Kim Minseok, Wu Yifan, Huang Zitao, Jeon Jungkook, Kim Taehyung, Park Jihoon, Bae Jinyoung, Kang Daniel, Ong Seungwoo, Huang Minhyun, Kwon Hyunbin, Lai Guanlin, Yoo Seonho, Choi Minho, Kim Kibum, Lee Taemin, Yunho, Jaejoong. *Cast bertambah sesuai alur cerita

* * *

NO COPAST NO REPOST NO PLAGIAT

* * *

"Pusing gue liat lo muter-muter mulu."

"Muter-muter apaan. Gue lagi diem ya dari tadi."

"Maksud gue tuh muter-muter di pikiran gue gitu"

"Apa sih lo gombal banget"

.

.

.

Dukk

"Sakit, jangan di pukul tulang rusuk gue."

"Bodo, biar patah aja sekalian."

"Gapapa patah juga, kan nanti ada lo yang gantiin tulang rusuk gue."

.

.

.

"Gue ga mau ngomong sama lo. Kesel."

"Kesel kenapa? ah apa mungkin?"

"Apa?"

"Lo kesel karena gue ga jadi cium lo yaa"

"Ck ngomong nih sama tangan gue"

.

.

.

TBC

\- 

Hallo, ketemu sama gue di ffn. Sejujurnya ini _for the first time_ publish cerita di ffn huehehe.

Jadi gimana? mau lanjut ga nih? wkwkw

Jangan lupa review yaa. Boleh kasih masukan juga.

Sekian.

-Homoluya-


	2. Chapter 1

Title : All Of Baekhyun Chapter 1

Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, Kim Jongdae, Kim Minseok, Wu Yifan, Huang Zitao, Jeon Jungkook, Kim Taehyung, Park Jihoon, Bae Jinyoung, Kang Daniel, Ong Seungwoo, Huang Minhyun, Kwon Hyunbin, Lai Guanlin, Yoo Seonho, Choi Minho, Kim Kibum, Lee Taemin, Yunho, Jaejoong. *Cast bertambah sesuai alur

* * *

NO COPAST NO REPOST NO PLAGIAT

* * *

"Baekhyun hyung bangun. Bangun." Teriak seorang pemuda dibalik pintu bercat merah muda itu.

"Baekhyun cebol bangun." Teriaknya lagi, kali ini dengan mengetuk pintu dengan brutal.

Pemuda imut yang sedang tidur itu merasa terganggu dengan suara berisik dari luar. Ia mengerang. Lalu bangun. Mendudukan dirinya dipinggiran tempat tidur.

"Berisik Taehyung, jangan mengetuk pintu seperti itu. Pintu kesayangan gue bisa rusak." omelnya dari dalam.

Pemuda dengan senyum kotak itu berdecak, "Bawel, cepet bangun. Katanya mau kesekolah. Chanyeol hyung tadi nelpon ke gue."

"Bilang apa dia?" Tanya Baekhyun yang masih enggan beranjak dari tempat tidurnya.

"Cuma bilang lo jangan telat dateng kesana. Katanya kan mau ada audisi pemilihan ketua ekskul musik."

"Oh iya iya. Ya udah sana. Jangan diri mulu depan kamar gue. Beres-beres rumah kek lo."

"Idih males. Gue mau main kali. Bye."

Terdengar langkah sepatu yang mulai menjauhi kamarnya. Baekhyun bangkit dan langsung masuk ke kamar mandi. Ia harus bersiap-siap untuk datang kesekolah.

 **All of Baekhyun**

 **Homoluya**

 **Warn: Boys Love, Yaoi, Typo bertebaran, Cerita abal, bahasa suka suka.**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genre: Friendship, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, School Life**

"Pendek tungguin." panggil seorang pemuda tinggi yang berlari ke arah Baekhyun dikoridor SM High School.

Baekhyun berdecak kesal, tahu siapa orang yang memanggilnya pendek itu, "Jangan panggil gue pendek, tiang."

"Hehehe maaf deh Baekhyunku." Ucap pemuda tinggi yang kini sudah mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Baekhyun, bahkan merangkul bahu Baekhyun.

"Btw, semangat ya ndut audisinya." Lanjut Chanyeol sambil mengusak rambut Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum, menunjukan eye smile miliknya. Beberapa saat Chanyeol terpaku. "Iya makasih, semangat juga yeol tandingnya."

"Pasti. Apalagi disemangatin sama lo, makin semangat kan gue."

Baekhyun tertawa, "Halah."

Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju lapangan basket dan aula SMA SM tempat diadakannya audisi pemilihan kapten basket dan ketua ekskul musik.

 **.**

 **/AoB/**

 **.**

Baekhyun telah menyelesaikan audisinya. Begitupun siswa/siswi lain yang mengikuti audisi ini. Ia harap-harap cemas dikursinya. Ia berdoa, ia bisa terpilih. Karena selain menjadi bagian dari OSIS, ia ingin mempunyai kegiatan lain disekolah.

Awalnya ia ingin ikut audisi pemilihan kapten basket. Namun, mengingat lawannya adalah anak basket itu sendiri yang mana sudah tau taktik ia memilih mundur. Padahal, Baekhyun juga mempunyai taktik sendiri saat bermain bola bundar orange itu. Bahkan Chanyeol saja terkadang kalah olehnya.

Tapi apa mau dikata, sahabatnya, D'Diva menyarankan untuk mengikuti audisi pemilihan ketua musik karena memang katanya ia kan sudah lihai dalam bermain musik. Akhirnya ia menuruti permintaan sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Perhatian semuanya. Saya Kyuhyun selaku pembina musik dan juri yang lain telah memutuskan siapa yang berhak untuk menjadi ketua ekskul musik. Bukan sekedar menjadi ketua, tapi ia juga harus aktif dalam kegiatan perlombaan. Memilih siapa yang berhak untuk mengikuti lomba." Jelas Kyuhyun diatas panggung kecil depan sana.

"Baik, saya mulai saja. Saya hanya akan menyebutkan poin dan siapa yang terpilih. Untuk pengurus lain selain ketua akan diputuskan nanti. Saya harap kalian menerima keputusan ini dengan lapang dada."

"Dengan poin 910, baik dalam vocal, permainan alat musik yang bagus juga bisa menghasilkan sesuatu yang sangat indah, kami memutuskan Byun Baekhyun sebagai ketua ekskul musik yang baru."

Tubuh Baekhyun menegang. Mata sipitnya berkaca-kaca. Sedangkan di ruang itu yang lain memberinya tepukan tangan.

"Kepada Byun Baekhyun silahkan ke atas panggung dan ucapkan beberapa sambutan." Panggil Kyuhyun.

Baekhyun beranjak dari duduknya. Berjalan ke atas panggung. Setelahnya ia berdiri dihadapan semua peserta audisi dan juga juri yang menilainya.

Baekhyun berdehem, "Sebelumnya saya ucapkan terima kasih kepada Tuhan, keluarga serta sahabat-sahabat saya yang selama ini selalu mensupport saya. Juga saya ucapkan terima kasih kepada pak Kyuhyun dan juri yang telah memilih saya."

"Saya akan sebaik mungkin menjadi ketua musik ini. Saya terpilih bukan berarti kemampuan saya sangat baik. Karena saya rasa kalian semua memiliki kemampuan yang sama dengan saya. Saya harap kalian mendukung dan percaya kepada saya. Saya juga berharap pak Kyuhyun selaku pembina bisa mempercayai saya dengan jabatan ini."

"Saya ucapkan terima kasih yang sebanyak-banyaknya kepada kalian semua. Sekian dari saya." ucap Baekhyun, tak lupa ia memberikan senyuman kepada yang lain. Baekhyun turun dari panggung dan duduk kembali ditempatnya.

"Nah itu sambutan dari Baekhyun, saya harap ia membawa perubahan dalam ekskul musik sekolah. Setelah ini kalian bisa pulang ke rumah masing-masing dan masuk sekolah kembali sesuai jadwal yang telah ditentukan. Sekian dari saya. Selamat siang."

"Siang pak." ucap seluruh siswa dan siswi disana. Setelahnya Kyuhyun turun dari panggung disusul oleh juri dan siswa-siswi yang keluar dari ruangan.

Sedangkan Baekhyun, ia berjalan berlawanan arah dengan yang lain. Ia berjalan ke arah lapangan basket berada.

"Baekhyunnnn." teriak Xiumin saat Baekhyun baru saja sampai dilapangan.

Baekhyun mendekat, duduk di tengah diantara Xiumin dan Kyungsoo. "Brisik kenapa sih hobby banget teriak-teriak" keluh Baekhyun.

Xiumin tertawa. "Btw, ndut gimana? ke pilih ga?" tanya Kyungsoo penasaran.

Baekhyun memasang pose berpikir, lalu tersenyum. "Ke pilih dong. Baekhyun gitu."

Xiumin berdecih, "sombong dasar" setelahnya mereka tertawa bersama.

"Eh Chanyeol mana?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Lagi ganti baju kayanya sama yang lain" jawab Xiumin.

"Dia menang ga?" tanya Baekhyun lagi.

"Menang dong ndut." sahut pemuda tinggi yang baru saja bergabung dengan mereka dan tak lupa sahabatnya pun ikut bergabung.

"Ga heran sih, udah pasti menang." ucap Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas.

"Iya lah, Chanyeol dilawan." ia berucap sambil memegang kerah polo shirt nya.

"Ya in aja biar seneng." sahut Jongin.

"Tao kemana?" tanya Yifan atau nama kerennya Kris.

Yang lain menggeleng tak tau, kecuali Xiumin. "Tadi abis kalian beres tanding, dia langsung pulang. Dia nunggu Baekhyun, karena Baekhyun lama dan ibunya udah telpon, dia pulang deh."

Mereka mengangguk mengerti. "Emang mau ngapain Kris nanyain Tao? Kalian kan udah kaya kucing dan anjing yang ga bisa akur." kata pemuda putih yang sedari tadi hanya menguping pembicaraan mereka.

"Wah jangan-jangan lo suka ya sama Tao?" tuding Baekhyun. Semua yang disana langsung melihat ke arah Kris. Membuat pemuda tinggi itu gugup.

"A-apa sih? siapa juga yang suka sama dia" elak Kris.

"Halah bohong. Awas aja kalo mainin Tao, gue sleding ke China lu." ancam Baekhyun.

"Ya udah lo aja yang gue mainin, gimana?" tanya Kris sambil menaik turunkan alisnya, bermaksud menggoda.

"Langsung gue kubur hidup-hidup lu Kris, ga perlu sleding kaya Baekhyun gue mah." kata Chanyeol.

Yang lain langsung berdehem.

"Cieee, Chanyeol ada sesuatu nih sama Baekhyun." Ledek Kyungsoo.

"Apa sih, orang Baekhyun sahabat gue."

"Sahabat apa sahabat." Ledek Jongin.

"Ah udah ah, kita pulang aja ndut. Sahabat kita lagi pada ga bener nih." ajak Chanyeol dan Baekhyun langsung saja bangun menghampiri Chanyeol.

"Yahh pulang? Halah ngedate kali kalian mah."

Chanyeol semakin kesal karena Kris. "Gue sumpahin lu jatuh cinta sama si mata panda." Setelahnya Chanyeol merangkul Baekhyun dan pergi menjauh dari lapangan.

 **.**

 **/AOB/**

 **.**

"Nah udah sampe Baek." ucap Chanyeol didepan rumah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun turun dari motor Chanyeol. "Mau masuk dulu ga?" tawar Baekhyun.

"Ga usah deh." Tolak Chanyeol.

"Yakin? Gue mau bikin cookies nih, yakin nih ga mau?" goda Baekhyun.

Chanyeol berdecak, "Bisa aja sih sogokannya, tau banget kalo udah ditawarin cookies mana bisa nolak."

Baekhyun tertawa, "Gue dirumah sendiri Chanyeol. Adek gue si Tehyung belum pulang. Temenin kek, kan ntar pulangnya gue bekelin cookies satu toples." Ucap Baekhyun yang mencoba bernegosiasi dengan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol memasang pose berpikir. Baekhyun yang merasa jengah langsung saja menggeplak kepala Chanyeol, "Lama sih ih, cepet masuk gue bekelin dua toples ntar." Lalu Baekhyun berjalan memasuki rumahnya.

"Assaaaa. Gitu dong dari tadi." Chanyeol tersenyum lebar. Mungkin jika Baekhyun melihatnya ia akan langsung berkata _'Jelek, ga usah senyum idiot kaya gitu jadi keliatan makin jelek.'_

.

Mereka berdua, lebih tepatnya Chanyeol kini sedang asik menonton tv sambil memakan cookies buatan Baekhyun diruang keluarga Byun. Sedang si pemilik rumah tengah mandi setelah membuat cookies.

"Jadi gue itu emang enak ya. Nemenin Baekhyun doang dikasih dua toples cookies, dikasih makan, nonton tv sesuka hati, terus makan cookies buatan Baekhyun juga." gumam Chanyeol.

Mata Chanyeol masih fokus kearah tv, sedangkan tangannya sibuk mengambil cookies dan memakannya. Tak lama terdengar suara teriakan yang berasal dari ruang depan.

"Yuhuuu Taehyung ganteng pulang. Baekhyun hyung where are you? Any body here? Asik berasa orang bule gue ngomong bahasa Inggris." Taehyung berjalan saja dengan santai, tanpa tahu ada orang yang memperhatikannya.

"Baekhyun hyu- eh." Taehyung baru sadar ada orang lain dirumahnya ketika ia tak sengaja menoleh kearah ruang keluarga.

Mendadak suasana canggung, bagi Taehyung tentunya. Bagi Chanyeol? biasa saja. Buktinya ia masih saja memakan cookies, hanya saja pandangannya berubah, yang tadinya kearah tv sekarang kearah Taehyung.

"Apa sih Taehyung. Ini dirumah bukan di hutan jadi ga usah teriak-teriak." Omel Baekhyun yang baru saja datang.

"Heh Chanyeol, cookies gue jangan diabisin. Lo kan udah gue kasih dua. Suka magadir emang lo." Lanjut Baekhyun.

Chanyeol berdecak, "Brisik Baek, ngomel mulu kaya ibu-ibu." Baekhyun mendeklik. "Taehyung sana ke kamar, bersihin badan lo. Bau. Kalo mau makan, angetin aja masakan yang tadi pagi gue buat. Ada di kulkas." Ucap Baekhyun yang kini mendudukan dirinya disebelah Chanyeol.

Taehyung langsung saja pergi kekamar atas tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

"Pulang sana." Usir Baekhyun.

Mata Chanyeol membola. "Jahat banget sih ngusir segala." Ucap Chanyeol lesu.

Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol dengan malas, "Taehyung udah pulang, lagian rugi bandar gue nampung lo lama-lama. Bisa-bisa cookies gue yang dimeja sini abis sama lo semua."

"Teganya kamu padaku Baek, setelah aku menemanimu, kamu malah mengusirku. Dimana rasa kasihanmu itu." Chanyeol mulai melebay.

"Di pantat gue. Udah sana ah pulang. Tuh cookies dua toples jangan lupa dibawa." Ingat Baekhyun.

"Ish anterin gue kek ke depan rumah lo. Sebagai tanda terima kasih gitu karena telah menemani inces Baekkie" Baekhyun menoyor kepala Chanyeol.

"Banyak maunya emang ini manusia satu. Buruan bangun gue temenin ke depan."

"Uuuu maaci Baekkienya acuuu. Mumumu." Chanyeol berucap sambil memonyongkan bibirnya seola-olah ia akan mencium Baekhyun.

"Jijik ih." Baekhyun langsung saja bangun dan jalan ke depan rumahnya, sedangkan Chanyeol malah tertawa dan menyusul Baekhyun.

Setelah ada didepan, Chanyeol langsung saja memakai helm dan mulai menstarter motornya. "Gue pulang ya Baek, makasih cookiesnya." Pamit Chanyeol.

"Iya chan, hati hati ya."

Chanyeol mengangguk lalu langsung saja pergi meninggalkan rumah Baekhyun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

Maaf ya kalo banyak dialognya. Karena emang ff ini bakal banyak dialog daripada narasinya hehehe.

Jangan lupa review nya.

Sekian.

 ** _28 Nov 17 -Homoluya-_**


End file.
